


After the Storm

by eriah211



Series: Fear [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: After the events of the day, Lester needs some comfort.
Relationships: James Lester/Tom Ryan
Series: Fear [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718134
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the primeval100 prompt 667: After the Storm. Sequel to the previous drabble Breathless. Thank you very much to the wonderful fredbassett for the beta.  
> Previously posted on livejournal.

When the creature had been dealt with and the anomaly had been closed, Lester let out a deep breath, feeling the tension of the day finally draining away.

Lying in bed that night, though, his mind kept replaying the same images over and over and not even Ryan’s comforting arms around him seemed to be able to stop it.

“Stop worrying so much, the lads had my back,” Ryan whispered to his ear. “Sorry about the fancy cam, though. It wasn’t very sturdy, it broke into pieces at first impact.”

Lester looked at the bandage on Ryan’s arm and shivered.


End file.
